Batman 1
| next = ''Batman'' #2 }} "The Legend of Batman - Who He Is and How He Came to Be!" is the title of the first vignette in the first issue of the first ''Batman'' ongoing comic book series published by National Periodical Publications. There are five Batman stories published in this issue. All stories were written by Bill Finger with artwork by Bob Kane and inks by Jerry Robinson. The issue was edited by Whitney Ellsworth. This issue shipped to retailers in the Spring of 1940 and carries a cover price of .10 cents per copy. "The Legend of Batman" Featured Characters: * Bruce Wayne Supporting Characters: * Martha Wayne * Thomas Wayne Villains: * Joe Chill Other Characters: * None Animals: * Bats Races: * Humans Locations: * Gotham City :* Crime Alley :* Wayne Manor Items: * None Vehicles: * None Organizations: * None Miscellaneous: * Criminal * Gunshot victims * Scientist "The Joker" Featured Characters: * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Robin, Dick Grayson Supporting Characters: * James Gordon Villains: * The Joker * Brute Nelson Other Characters: * Henry * Henry Claridge * Jay Wilde * Judge Drake * Otto Drexel Animals: * None Races: * Humans Locations: * Gotham City :* Gotham State Penitentiary Items: * Cleopatra necklace * Daily Star newspaper * Knockout gas * Night stick * Poison :* Joker venom Vehicles: * The Joker's getaway car Organizations: * Gotham City Police Department Miscellaneous: * Criminal :* Mobster * Judge * Gunshot victims * Police chief "The Giants of Hugo Strange" Featured Characters: * Batman, Bruce Wayne Supporting Characters: * None Villains: * Hugo Strange Other Characters: * None Animals: * None Races: * Humans * Altered humans * Bats Locations: * Gotham City Items: * Utility belt * Whip Vehicles: * Aircraft :* Batplane * Police car Organizations: * Monster Men Miscellaneous: * Hanging * Mental patient * Size alteration "The Cat" Featured Characters: * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Robin, Dick Grayson Supporting Characters: * None Villains: * The Cat, Selina Kyle Other Characters: * Denny Travers * Doctor Wallace * Martha Travers * Roger Animals: * None Races: * Humans Locations: * Atlantic Ocean * Gotham City Items: * Batline Vehicles: * Boat * Yacht Organizations: * Gotham City Police Department Miscellaneous: * Criminal * Socialite "The Joker Returns" Featured Characters: * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Robin, Dick Grayson Supporting Characters: * James Gordon Villains: * The Joker Other Characters: * Chalmers * Edgar Martin Races: * Humans Locations: * Gotham City :* Gotham City Police Headquarters :* Wayne Manor Items: * Axe * Poison :* Joker venom * Radio * Sarcophagus Organizations: * Gotham City Police Department Miscellaneous: * Cemetery * Laboratory * Museum * Police officer * Stabbing Notes & Trivia * This issue shipped to retailers on April 24th, 1940. * This issue was released the same month as ''Detective Comics'' #38, which was the introduction of Robin. * The first story in this issue features a brief two-page recap of Batman's origin. * This is the first appearance of the Joker. The Joker will go on to become Batman's arch-nemesis, and prove to be one of the most enduring and popular pop culture villains of all time. * This is the first appearance of The Cat. Later stories will identify her as Catwoman. Her real name is Selina Kyle, which won't be revealed for many years to come, and becomes one of the most intriguing and popular members of Batman's rogues gallery. * This is the first appearance of the Monster Men. * At the time of publication, Batman did not have the same moral barometer that becomes a foundation for the character in later years. Traditionally, Batman has a very strict code against killing, and maintains a strong anti-gun belief structure. In this story however, Batman wantonly kills the Monster Men using machine guns on the Batplane. Batman does not adopt his code against killing until the fourth story in ''Batman'' #4. * This is the first and only appearance to date of Henry Claridge; dies in this issue. He is the Joker's first victim. * This is the first and only appearance to date of Jay Wilde; dies in this issue. He is the Joker's second victim. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Knockout gas Category:Hangings Category:Size alteration Category:Whitney Ellsworth/Executive editor Category:Whitney Ellsworth/Editor Category:Bill Finger/Writer Category:Bob Kane/Penciler Category:Bob Kane/Cover artist Category:Jerry Robinson/Inker Category:Jerry Robinson/Cover inker Category:Jerry Robinson/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Laboratories Category:Museums Category:Bats Category:Whip Category:Scientific experimentation